Daddy Issues
by Min Daae
Summary: Cal has them. Ickle!Leandros, Father's Day at school prompts a project Cal objects to. He gets a talking to. God, grown ups.


Cal didn't look at the counselor, his legs folded under him and arms crossed, scowling down at the ground. He didn't want to see the expression on her face, all pity and worry and Grown-Up Pretending to Care. He knew about grown-ups and how much they really cared about him.

"Caliban," she said, gently, "Your teacher says that you refused to participate in a class activity. What's this about?"

He set his jaw stubbornly, just like Niko did sometimes when he was insisting Cal eat his vegetables. "It's a stupid activity anyway." His voice was remarkably sullen and sharp for his age, the beginning of a cynical, sarcastic edge that was only being honed.

"Caliban," she said in that gentle, infuriating voice, again. He hated that voice. _Hated _it. "Now, please. Why didn't you want to participate? Ms. Nelson says that she asked you very nicely."

"I told you, it was a stupid activity."

"Look at me, Caliban." He paused, and then reluctantly looked up. "What was the activity about?"

He made a face. "She said I had to write about my father and why he's important to me."

"And you didn't want to write."

"I don't mind writing," Caliban said, sullen still. "I just…what'd she say about me?"

"Now, Caliban," the counselor said with her sugar-sweet voice, "Ms. Nelson has been very sweet to you. But you've been…difficult, lately, and this was just the last straw for her. Do you understand that?"

"I don't understand why she had to make me do the stupid assignment anyway."

"Sometimes we have to do things we don't like. Caliban, would you tell me what you said to Ms. Nelson when she said you had to do the assignment?"

He scowled, deeper, and looked back at the floor. "I said I wouldn't. That I couldn't write anything anyway."

"And then?"

"She said how of course I could, there must be something I like about my dad, and I said no there wasn't and she said how didn't he do things with me when I was little or something, and…" He stopped, frowning more deeply, and huddled into himself, making himself even smaller. A skinny little kid to begin with, Caliban almost vanished into the chair, face hidden behind a mop of badly trimmed black hair.

"And?" She asked, so quiet and polite. Of course she knew, Ms. Nelson would have told her.

"I said there wasn't anything, that I hate my dad and how I'd never seen him but if I did I'd kill him, and how Nik is the only family I have."

"That's not true, is it, Caliban?" She expected him to agree with her. He could tell by the coaxing tone in her voice. He wanted to tell her to fuck off, but Niko'd said he wasn't supposed to know that word and he _definitely _wasn't supposed to use it, so he didn't. He still wanted to, though.

"Yeah, it's true," He said, instead, belligerently.

She frowned. "What about your mother?"

Caliban clammed up immediately. He knew better than to talk about that. Nik'd never had to tell him not to talk about Sophia to anyone. The counselor lady looked at him and frowned. Her voice turned coaxing again.

"Caliban, you know you can talk to me about anything."

He just nodded. Of course I can. She sighed her exasperated little Grown-Up sigh and just shook her head. "Now, Caliban…I can't help you if you won't talk to me. Will you at least tell me why you're so angry with your father?"

Because he's a monster, and I'm a monster too. Because he's always watching me and giving me nightmares and I hate it. Caliban curled up more, drew his knees to his chest. "I wanna go home."

She sighed. "All right, Caliban. Your brother is here and says that your mother has excused you for the rest of the day, so you can go home with him."

Caliban breathed out, relieved, and unfolded, stepping out of the office. He could see Nik sitting in a chair, stiff and frowning and so serious, and bolted down the hallway, throwing his arms around his elder brother.

"Nik!"

"Hey, Cal," Niko said, and then looked up at the counselor. "Thanks, Ms. Kendrick. We'll be all right." Cal just nodded and snuggled against his brother, not looking back. "See you later."

"Thank you, Niko," the counselor said, her voice sweet and affectionate. Adults loved Niko. He didn't answer, just put his arm around Caliban's shoulder and they walked out.

"What was that about, Cal?"

"Caliban," he corrected, automatically, and leaned his head on his brother. "There was an assignment. I didn't want to do it."

"Why not?"

"It was about fathers," Cal said, and Niko just nodded. Cal wrinkled his nose. "They just don't get it."

"No, they don't," Nik agreed. "Just go with it, next time, though. They're not ever going to get it. We're on our own."

"Yeah," Caliban said, "We're on our own. But it's okay. I've got you. S'good enough."

Niko kind of smiled. "Yeah, it is."


End file.
